Kimi ga Iru Kara
"Kimi ga Iru Kara" (君がいるから, lit. "Because You're Here") is the main theme of the Japanese version of Final Fantasy XIII, performed by J-pop artist Sayuri Sugawara and composed by Masashi Hamauzu. It is also featured in her second single of the same title. Lyrics Japanese Lyrics 「泣いたっていいんだよ」 君がふいにそう言ってくれたから 何だか嬉しくて 涙じゃなく 笑顔が零れた 不器用すぎる言葉で 君を傷つけてしまった それでも 離れたりしないで 今もこうして 支えになってくれてるんだ きっと… 叶えたい願い 叶えたい夢 届けたい想い 全て 信じ続ける事が奇跡を呼んで 未来に繋がって行くよ ずっと ねぇ ずっと 見守っていて欲しい Dear My Friend 「君なら大丈夫だよ」 別れ際にそう言ってくれたから 感じてた孤独が その一言で 綺麗になくなった 新しい扉を開く それは誰でも怖くて不安だらけだけど 背中を押してくれた 君を思い出せば 力が溢れてくるからね 素直な気持ち 譲れないもの 正直な言葉 全て 声にして伝える事ができたなら 未来は広がって行くよ いつも そう いつも 心に君がいるから Dear My Friend 立ち止まっても 忘れそうになっても 何度も何度でも 前を向いて行くと誓うよ 見上げた空 光が差し込んでいる 君にまた逢える日まで 素直な気持ち 譲れないもの 正直な言葉 全て 声にして伝える事ができたなら 未来は広がって行くよ 願い 叶えたい夢 届けたい想い 全て 信じ続ける事が奇跡を呼んで 未来に繋がって行くよ ずっと ずっと 見守っていて欲しい Dear My Friend Japanese Rōmaji "Naitatte iin da yo" kimi ga fui ni sou itte kureta kara Nanda ka ureshikute namida ja naku egao ga koboreta Bukiyou sugiru kotoba de kimi o kizutsukete shimatta Soredemo hanaretari shinai de ima mo kou shite sasaeni natte kureterun da Kitto... Kanaetai negai kanaetai yume Todoketai omoi subete Shinji tsuzukeru koto ga kiseki o yonde Mirai ni tsunagatte yuku yo Zutto ne zutto mimamotteite hoshii Dear my friend "Kimi nara daijoubu da yo" wakare kiwa ni sou itte kureta kara Kanjiteta kodoku ga sono hito koto de kirei ni nakunatta Atarashii tobira o hiraku sore wa daredemo kowakute fuan darake dakedo Senaka o oshite kureta kimi o omoidaseba chikara ga afurete kurukara ne Sunao na kimochi yuzurenai mono Shoujiki na kotoba subete Koe ni shite tsutaeru koto ga dekita nara mirai wa hirogatte yuku yo Itsumo sou itsumo kokoro ni kimi ga iru kara Dear my friend Tachidomatte mo wasure sou ni natte mo Nando mo nando demo mae o muite yuku tochikau yo Miageta sora hikari ga sashikondeiru Kimi ni mata aeru hi made Sunao na kimochi yuzurenai mono Shoujiki na kotoba subete Koe ni shite tsutaeru koto ga dekita nara mirai wa hirogatte yuku yo Negai kanaetai yume Todoketai omoi subete Shinji tsuzukeru koto ga kiseki o yonde Mirai ni tsunagatte yuku yo Zutto zutto mimamotte ite hoshii Dear my friend English Translation You suddenly said, “You can cry if you want” Somehow it made me happy, instead of tears I smiled My words so clumsy, they hurt you But I don’t want you to leave me, I want you to stay beside me always Wishes and dreams I want to come true The feelings I wish I could tell you A miracle created from the things I’ve always believed Is connected to the future Always, always I want you to watch over me Dear my friend You said, on leaving “You’ll be able to do it” The loneliness I felt was wiped clean with those words I’m opening a new door, anyone would be frightened All I had to do was remember you and the strength flowed through me I won’t give up my feelings If I can make voice to all these words Then the future will open up wide Because forever you are in my heart Dear my friend ~Interlude~ I vow that No matter if I stop, or if I forget I will keep moving forward Light is shining down, when I look up at the sky Until the day when I can see you again I won’t give up my feelings If I can make voice to all these words Then the future will open up wide Wishes, the dreams I want to come true The feelings I wish I could tell you A miracle created from the things I’ve always believed Is connected to the future Always, always I want you to watch over me Dear my friend it:Kimi ga Iru Kara Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Music Category:Articles With Videos: Music